D A D and M O M
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Depuis que le drame a frappé sa famille, Harry a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Sa relation avec son père est oppressante et la peur grandit chaque jour un peu plus... jusqu'au moment fatidique. - UA - (fanfic spéciale halloween :))


Hello les gens !  
Je vous présente une petite histoire écrite spécialement pour Halloween. Je la publie à l'avance car je pars au bal des sorciers demain et je ne serais donc pas en mesure de la publier le jour J ! x)  
Donc voilà, je préviens juste qu'il y a un peu de violence et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **D A D and M O M**

Le vent soufflait fort, s'engouffrant dans les pans de sa veste et sous son t-shirt.  
Les arbres dansaient, se tortillaient, projetant leurs ombres spectrales sur le trottoir et sur la chaussée. Les feuilles mortes formaient des tourbillons autour de lui, semblant vouloir l'encercler, et, au loin, une plainte inhumaine s'éleva, emportée par le vent.  
Harry resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, rentra la tête dans ses épaules, et accéléra le pas. Il n'osa se retourner qu'une fois qu'il eut franchi le petit portail en fer de sa maison et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue d'une silhouette informe marchant vers lui. Il retint un cri de frayeur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de chez lui en deux temps trois mouvements.

Pensant pouvoir souffler, il se figea en découvrant alors son père face à lui. Les bras croisés, il le regardait froidement.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je-j'étais chez Ron, tu sais bien, » répondit Harry, sentant monter la panique.

« Ta mère était inquiète. »

Son cœur se serra sauvagement.

« Mais, papa, maman est... »

« Tais-toi et va te changer, nous passons à table. »

Tentant d'étouffer la colère qui enflait soudain en lui, Harry obéit. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec son père, il n'avait pas envie de se heurter à un mur comme pour toutes les autres fois où il avait essayé de le secouer et de lui ouvrir les yeux.  
Entrant dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et attrapa son téléphone portable qui vibrait dans la poche de son jean. C'était Ron qui l'appelait. Il le faisait toujours quand il rentrait chez lui, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« Ouais ? » fit Harry en décrochant.

« Alors, bien rentré ? »

« Sans problème. » Il sortit son porte-feuille de la poche de sa veste et le posa sur son bureau avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Ton père ne t'a pas fait de misère ? »

« Nan, ça va, mais on va passer à table apparemment. On va sûrement manger à _trois_. »

Ron laissa un blanc, l'écoutant soupirer. « Putain, mec, » finit-il par souffler. « Ça craint. »

« Je vais... faire comme si de rien était. J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui, j'ai peur de sa réaction si je fais comme la dernière fois. Il pourrait vraiment péter les plombs. »

Harry sursauta quand on frappa à la porte et leva le nez de son portable. « Oui ? »

« Ne nous fais pas attendre, Harry, dépêche-toi. » dit la voix de son père.

« Je dois te laisser, Ron. Je te rappelle. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son ami et finit de se changer, enfilant son pyjama – un sweat et un jogging. Ensuite, il tira les rideaux de la fenêtre, frémissant devant son reflet, et fila rejoindre son père dans la salle à manger.  
Il était attablé tout au bout de la table, à la place du maître de maison, et Harry s'installa à son côté. De l'autre, il y avait une troisième assiette mais la chaise était inoccupée.

« Sers-toi, Lily, ça va refroidir, » murmura son père.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et se mit à triturer ses couverts, se retenant de lui hurler dessus.

« Ok, Harry, à ton tour. »

Il s'empressa de le faire mais ne mangea même pas la moitié, pressé de se réfugier dans sa chambre. En se jetant dans ses draps, tremblant d'énervement, les larmes aux yeux, il rappela son meilleur ami.

« Il a pas arrêté de faire la conversation comme si elle était là ! Comme si elle lui répondait ! » se lamenta-t-il, caché sous sa couette. « Je vais devenir dingue ! »

« Ok, calme-toi. Demain, après les cours, t'as qu'à venir à la maison. Ma mère est d'accord pour que tu manges avec nous. »

Harry haleta si longuement contre son téléphone, incapable de répondre, que Ron s'inquiéta.

« Hé, arrête, tu recommences ! Prends une grande inspiration... »

« Ou-oui, excuse-moi, » finit par dire Harry, la voix tremblante. « Je vais-je vais fermer la porte à clé, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la visite de _maman_ pendant la nuit... »

« Ouais, fais ça. Et si t'as un souci, appelle-moi, je viendrai. »

« Merci, Ron. »

Il raccrocha, tremblant toujours sous sa couette, et se glissa hors de son lit pour fermer sa porte à double tours. Il entendit son père rire dans le salon et la nausée l'envahit il tituba en reculant, se retint à son bureau, puis se laissa tomber au sol. S'y allongeant, il se passa une main sur le front et ferma les yeux, tentant de refréner ses pulsations cardiaques.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours par terre. Il poussa un tas de magazines avec son pied en se relevant et sentit sa tête tourner. Il attendit quelques secondes, appuyé contre sa chaise de bureau, puis ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la douce lumière du jour levant. Le saule pleureur non loin de sa fenêtre avait une drôle d'allure sans ses innombrables feuilles... Sa silhouette entortillée rappelait celle d'un être humain à l'agonie qui levait les bras au ciel, en quête d'une aide venue d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner et il ne s'attarda pas.

Son père semblait toujours endormi, donc il fit le moins de bruit possible en allant se laver puis sortit de la maison pour se diriger tout droit jusqu'à la maison de Ron.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'en sortir quand il vint sonner à la porte. Un bonnet avec un gros pompon recouvrait ses cheveux roux et Harry sourit c'était le bonnet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

« Ta nuit s'est bien passée ? » s'enquit son ami en commençant à faire la route avec lui jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« Je me suis endormi par terre mais, à part ça, ça s'est bien passé, » expliqua Harry.

Ils passèrent au dessus d'un pont avant d'arriver à destination. L'arrêt de bus du quartier était toujours désert à cette heure-là et les deux garçons passaient toujours leur temps à bavarder et à déconner sur un tas de choses. Mais, ce matin-là, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un garçon vint dans leur direction. Ron se tendit et se pencha vers Harry.

« Oh non, c'est Malfoy, » murmura-t-il. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne le connaissait que de nom à cause de la tragédie qui avait détruit sa famille quelques années plus tôt.

« Et bien, les gens disent que c'est lui qui aurait tué son père. Un malade. »

Les paroles de Ron résonnèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse détacher son regard du garçon s'approchant lentement d'eux. Il avait les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux blonds voletaient dans le vent, et ses yeux gris transpercèrent Harry.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et Ron fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer en commençant à plaisanter au sujet de leurs devoirs d'école. Le bus arriva peu de temps après et les trois garçons y montèrent.

* * *

Harry attendit la fin des cours pour aller à l'infirmerie à cause d'un mal de crâne récalcitrant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parvenait plus à être attentif en classe. Il était toujours fatigué, des cauchemars le réveillaient en sursaut la nuit, et la journée était souvent éprouvante.

Quand il passa la porte entrouverte de la petite salle de soins, il fut surpris d'y trouver Malfoy, occupé à tenir un bandage autour de son bras. Une plaie suintante entaillait son sourcil droit et sa chemise était déchirée.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans parler avant que Harry ne rompe le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« C'est pas facile d'être un assassin, de nos jours, » répondit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique.

Au même moment, l'infirmière fit son apparition et courut tout droit sur le blessé avec son rouleau de sparadrap pour lui attacher son bandage. Harry l'observa faire, choqué par le châtiment que Malfoy avait dû subir.

« Voilà, jeune homme, occupons-nous maintenant de votre sourcil. » s'exclama l'infirmière, ouvrant un tiroir pour en attraper des sutures adhésives.

Pendant qu'elle les appliquait sur le sourcil blond de son camarade, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Harry frémit et secoua la tête. « Non, je... je venais voir s'il allait bien, » éluda-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser pour un petit mal de tête alors qu'elle avait de vraies plaies à soigner. Heureusement, Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie tous les deux pour s'avancer dans le couloir.

Harry laissa traîner son regard sur le t-shirt noir du jeune homme quand celui-ci enleva ce qui lui restait de sa chemise. La phrase « normal people scare me » était écrite en grand sur le devant, il eut un petit sourire.

« C'est Draco, ton prénom ? »

L'interpellé lui lança un regard sombre et il se racla la gorge. « Hum, moi c'est Harry Potter. »

« Je sais qui tu es. Ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, toute la ville le sait. »

Harry se tendit et pensa répliquer quelque chose pour le blesser mais préféra, finalement, prendre la fuite.

* * *

Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron, eut la bonne idée de prévenir son père pour lui dire qu'il ne mangerait pas chez lui ce soir et Harry se retrouva donc autour de la table de sa famille adoptive. L'ambiance du repas fut totalement opposée à celle de la veille et, de toute façon, elle l'avait toujours été. Il faisait tellement bon vivre chez les Weasley que Harry avait toujours ressenti une certaine gêne chaque fois qu'il y était invité.  
Et malgré sa bonne volonté à vouloir participer à la bonne humeur environnante, il ne put se résoudre à faire semblant longtemps. La peur de rentrer chez lui s'accentua au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

~x~

En voyant la peau de son visage devenir pâle, Ron lui proposa de le raccompagner mais Harry refusa, voulant affronter son père seul.

Pourtant, une fois devant la porte de sa maison, il resta figé un moment. Dans quelle humeur serait son père ? Il ne pouvait jamais le savoir à l'avance et rien que de repenser à _l'autre jour_ , quand il avait osé lui hurler dessus et que le coup était parti, il eut une envie furieuse de vomir son repas. Il se retint tout de même, avala sa salive, et entra enfin à l'intérieur.

Une vague de froid le faucha alors en entendant des sanglots étouffés. Il déposa son sac à dos dans l'entrée puis s'approcha lentement de la chambre de son père. Il l'y trouva agenouillé sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans les couvertures, le corps tremblant.

Instinctivement, Harry fit un pas en avant pour aller le réconforter mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tentant de comprendre dans quel état d'esprit il était s'il avait les idées claires ou s'il délirait.

« Papa, » commença-t-il d'une voix basse.

L'adulte tressaillit et releva un visage ruisselant de larmes sur son fils.

« Harry, » fit sa voix rauque. « Harry, ta mère est avec toi ? »

Le jeune garçon reçut un coup au cœur mais il fit face.

« Non, elle n'est pas là. »

Il déglutit pour dénouer sa gorge et serra les poings.

« Elle n'est pas là, bordel ! Elle est morte ! » cracha-t-il alors. « Elle est MORTE ! »

C'était plus fort que lui. Voir son père comme ça le dégoûtait, il devenait fou, et sa tête prenait feu, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il fut assailli par une multitude d'idées contradictoires. Il l'aimait, il le détestait, il voulait s'excuser, il voulait le briser...

Puis, son père fut près de lui et une forte gifle le secoua de haut en bas.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry avait porté une main à sa joue endolorie et regardait son visage déformé par la colère à travers ses yeux embués. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles et se ratatina devant le regard haineux de son paternel.

« Sale gosse, » grogna-t-il. « Suis-moi. »

Il lui attrapa fermement, et douloureusement, le bras pour le tirer dans le couloir et Harry ne put que se laisser entraîner. Et son père le poussa violemment à travers sa propre chambre.

« Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé ! »

« Non ! » hurla Harry en atterrissant sur les fesses.

Il se leva pour tenter de l'arrêter mais la porte se ferma devant lui comme celle d'un cachot. La panique monta en flèche et il tourna en rond, cherchant une échappatoire. Il jura plusieurs fois et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de s'accroupir au sol. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et son regard se brouilla. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans son sac et s'insulta de tous les noms avant que son regard se pose sur la fenêtre. Il se redressa d'un bond, fit coulisser le châssis pour ramper à l'extérieur et atterrit sur un buisson – heureusement, sa chambre se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

La nuit était tombée mais il n'eut aucune envie de rentrer. Le souffle court, il passa sur le devant de la maison et leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il manqua faire une crise cardiaque en heurtant quelqu'un et poussa un cri qui s'étouffa dans la main de l'individu – qu'il reconnut alors comme étant Draco.

« Hé, c'est moi, » murmura celui-ci avant de le relâcher.

Harry se mit à haleter. « Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, putain ! »

« Désolé, c'était pas mon intention. »

Il laissa un blanc pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre avant de jeter un œil alentour.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air... paniqué. »

« Je me suis enfui, » déclara Harry en relevant ses yeux sur lui. « Mon père m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. »

« Oh merde, » émit Draco.

« J'ai pas... j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner ! »

Draco grimaça en l'écoutant chouiner, priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, mais il sentit qu'il était plus en colère qu'autre chose en le voyant serrer les dents.

« J'ai peur de péter les plombs moi aussi, je sens que j'en suis à deux doigts ! » brailla Harry, penché en avant pour tenter de respirer convenablement.

Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il se dévoilait à Draco, un mec qu'il ne connaissait que peu, mais les mots sortaient tout seuls. Il avait besoin de le dire ou sa tête risquait d'exploser.  
Il s'essuya les yeux et se redressa pour se tourner vers son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

« Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça, c'était pas cool. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par ce geste, et se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas attendu le lendemain pour venir lui dire mais il s'en foutait. Il était un peu content qu'il soit là.

~x~

« Ces rumeurs sont horribles. »

Draco promena son regard sur le dos de Harry, qui marchait devant lui sur les rails d'un chemin de fer, et sourit doucement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça et il en était touché.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un petit pont recouvert d'arbustes. La nuit était calme, pas trop froide.

« Tu fais quoi pour Halloween ? » demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur un gros bloc de pierre et en tirant sur la cigarette qui se consumait lentement entre ses doigts.

Il fut imité par Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se mit à fixer ses converses, les mains enfouies dans ses poches.

« Avec Ron, on traîne souvent dans le quartier et on fait peur aux enfants. »

« Ron ? C'est le rouquin qui attendait le bus avec toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête en relevant la tête vers lui. Draco fit une légère grimace mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire désobligeant, perdant ses yeux sur le ciel étoilé.

« Tous les ans, ma mère décore le manoir en maison hantée. Si tu veux, tu peux venir, il y aura des boissons, des friandises et les parents ne nous surveillent pas. On fait ce qu'on veut, c'est assez sympa, surtout quand on va jouer à cache-cache dans les bois pendant la nuit ! »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Harry en voyant la lueur pétillante dans les yeux gris.

« Oh oui, ça a l'air amusant ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un manoir ! »

« Oui, et si tu veux mon avis, elle n'a pas besoin de le décorer. Il est déjà hanté, » pensa bon de rajouter Draco, un sourire amusé en coin.

Il pouffa de rire en voyant les sourcils de son ami se hausser et les yeux verts s'écarquiller.

« Je plaisante. C'était... de l'humour. »

Harry rit nerveusement et ramena ses genoux contre lui pour les envelopper. Draco l'observa se gratter le nez et frissonner, la fumée qu'il expirait de temps à autre s'envolant vers le ciel.

« Chez moi aussi, c'est hanté, » souffla Harry, d'une voix hésitante.

« Ah bon ? » fit Draco pour l'encourager, se penchant un peu pour accrocher son regard.

« Oui, enfin, c'est... c'est compliqué, » continua-t-il, se recroquevillant. « Mon père est persuadé que ma mère est encore en vie, qu'elle est là... avec nous. »

Craignant de choquer son nouvel ami, il lui lança un regard plein d'appréhension mais Draco le regardait sérieusement, semblant boire ses paroles.

« Il lui parle tout le temps. Il plaisante avec elle, il lui fait à manger, et... il me demande parfois de lui faire un bisou... quand je vais me coucher, ou quand je pars le matin. »

Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Draco en écoutant son histoire et il ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre renifler. Il pouvait deviner combien il était difficile de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

« Il me force à lui dire bonne nuit, bonjour, je t'aime... c'est devenu insupportable. Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant, alors je m'énerve contre lui et il devient violent. Il ne m'a jamais battu, avant... mais maintenant, j'ai peur de lui... »

En voyant son corps se mettre à trembler, il passa une main rassurante dans son dos mais Harry lâcha un petit gémissement.

« J'ai peur de rentrer ! Quand il va s'apercevoir que je me suis enfui, il va sûrement s'énerver ! »

« Tu veux traîner avec moi ? » proposa alors Draco. « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, moi non plus. »

La respiration de son camarade se fit plus lente, il en fut plutôt fier, et se sentit pousser des ailes en apercevant son petit sourire soulagé.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'y passer la main pour les recoiffer, faisant la moue, et le rire de Draco lui fit des chatouilles dans le ventre.

« J'suis sérieux, c'est adorable comme ils sont ébouriffés. » dit-il, se régalant de le voir rougir dans la fine lueur du lampadaire qui les éclairait à moitié.

Harry se perdit un instant dans le regard gris de son vis-à-vis et se laissa hypnotiser par les émanations blanchâtres de sa cigarette, songeant que ce garçon était une bonne compagnie. Il lui sourit tendrement à cette pensée.

* * *

Après cette nuit blanche passée en compagnie du beau blond, Harry compta les jours jusqu'à la soirée d'Halloween et quand il se retrouva face au grand portail ouvert du manoir Malfoy, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La décoration était à couper le souffle.

Des citrouilles, des sorcières et des chauve-souris accueillaient les visiteurs pendant qu'une musique terrifiante montait des arbres et des buissons. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du domaine en compagnie d'autres enfants curieux et parcourut la longue allée parsemée de feux follets. L'immense demeure se détachant dans l'obscurité lui flanqua la chair de poule et il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle était grande ouverte, il y avait une patte de poulet accrochée sur le heurtoir et un homme déguisé en monstre de Frankenstein lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Peu à l'aise, il pénétra tout de même dans le grand hall d'entrée et une femme lui sauta dessus. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus étaient brillants. Son sourire sans joie le glaça et il la laissa passer une main contre son visage.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je, je suis Harry Potter, un ami de Draco. »

« Potter ? Le fils de James Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête et la femme poussa un grand soupir.

« Quelle tristesse, ce qui lui arrive... je compatis, mon enfant. Nous aussi, nous n'avons pas eu de chance... Oh non... »

Elle commença à pleurnicher et Draco apparut soudain comme par magie. Il lui attrapa le bras et la foudroya du regard.

« Ne l'embête pas et va t'occuper du bar ! »  
Harry se fit ensuite embarquer avec plaisir par le jeune homme qui l'emmena sur la terrasse, elle aussi décorée avec application.

« Ne fais pas attention à ma mère, elle est ivre, » lâcha Draco, exaspéré, en sortant un paquet de clopes de la poche de son pantalon en soie.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière sur son crâne et Harry remarqua qu'il avait passé de l'eye-liner autour de ses yeux. C'était bizarre mais il le trouva séduisant.

« Ta maison est géniale ! Et la déco est réussie, ta mère est douée, » observa-t-il, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Ouais, » répondit Draco en craquant une allumette. « Elle a toujours aimé décorer pour les fêtes, surtout Halloween. Elle adore boire aussi. C'est peut-être pour ça, remarque. »

Harry fit une petite grimace et se détourna pour admirer le beau jardin. Des pierres tombales avaient été disséminées un peu partout et des fantômes en papier se balançaient au grès du vent. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, ça lui donnait envie de faire des bêtises.

Alors, sans prévenir, il attrapa la main libre de Draco et l'entraîna à travers le cimetière artificiel.

« Hé ! » cria Draco, surpris, en récupérant sa cigarette qui menaça de lui tomber des lèvres.

Harry lui décrocha un grand sourire et l'emmena à travers le bois, dans le noir total. Son cœur battait comme un fou furieux mais il voulait impressionner son ami et il avait besoin de se défouler.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? » demanda ensuite Draco sur le ton de l'amusement, sans tenter de se dégager. « Je te signale que c'est _mon_ bois, je le connais par cœur. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher au bout d'un moment et Harry pouffa de rire en lui lâchant la main, s'amusant de son air préoccupé.

« J'aimerai avoir un bois, moi aussi. Pour m'y réfugier... »

Draco se remit à fumer. « Tu pourras venir ici quand tu veux. »

Cette phrase lui mit du baume au cœur et il se mit à tourner sur lui-même tout en fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère.

« AOUUUUUUUUUUH~ ! » hurla-t-il, le menton levé vers le ciel, et son camarade se mit à rire avant de se joindre à lui. « OUUUUUUUUH~ ! »

Leurs doigts s'accrochèrent et ils tournèrent ensemble et les arbres devinrent flous autour d'eux et ce fut ensorcelant...

~x~

Harry était touché. Son corps réagissait bizarrement depuis le début de cette soirée car à chaque fois que Draco lui parlait, chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment, ou chaque fois qu'il le laissait croire à une relation plus qu'amicale, il était en ébullition.

Après l'épisode étrange – et attractif – du bois, et après avoir englouti quelques bonbons, les deux garçons étaient montés à l'étage.  
La chambre de Draco était deux à trois fois plus grande que la sienne. Elle était obscure, elle sentait bon et la vue depuis sa fenêtre était grandiose. Ils observèrent un peu les étoiles puis Harry partit s'asseoir sur le lit en sirotant son cocktail fruité. Draco but tout son propre verre et vint s'installer près de lui.

« Au fait, je te l'ai pas dit mais mon père me battait, » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Harry leva de grands yeux choqués sur lui, le nez dans son verre. Draco poursuivit, en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

« Il prenait sa ceinture et me frappait toujours au même endroit. »

« Où ? » osa demander Harry.

Draco souleva sa chemise pour lui montrer son ventre. Un ventre bariolé de bleus, de rouges et de jaunes. Des ecchymoses.

« Ma mère l'a toujours su et elle n'a jamais rien dit. Pour elle, mon père était un dieu, » continua-t-il.

Les yeux verts de son ami s'humidifièrent, alors il arrêta son histoire là, de peur de casser l'ambiance, et attrapa le verre à présent vide de ses mains pour le poser sur sa table de chevet.

« Pourquoi nos parents sont comme ça ? » demanda Harry, chamboulé.

Draco ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un philosophe ce soir, donc il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils sont parents, justement. J'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de le savoir. »

Harry le regarda s'allonger et l'imita, levant les yeux au plafond. Il y eut un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par leur respiration, et il tourna la tête pour l'observer dans la pénombre. La courbe de son visage était parfaite, sa peau blanche avait l'air si douce...

Il rougit quand Draco tourna la tête à son tour.

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Harry sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il se raidit quand son ami approcha son visage du sien. Il put sentir son souffle contre sa joue et respirer son odeur.

« Moi aussi, » susurra Draco.

Puis le cœur de Harry fit un bond quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et, même si il sentait la cigarette, il répondit tendrement au baiser.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent pénibles. Harry fuyait son père le plus possible, ne le voyant que le matin et le soir en coup de vent mais celui-ci commença vite à le remarquer et devint de plus en plus exécrable. Plus que d'habitude, du moins.

Alors, Harry sentit monter la terreur au fil des heures et, à sa grande horreur, se mit par la suite à sentir la présence angoissante de sa mère dans la maison. D'abord ce furent des pas dans le couloir, un souffle dans ses cheveux ou une main invisible sur ses épaules...

Puis, une nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il s'assit et se prit le front dans une main, tentant de se calmer et d'effacer ce cauchemar de sa mémoire. Il en profita ensuite pour aller aux toilettes et quand il pensa retourner à sa chambre pour continuer sa nuit, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'avança à pas de loup et se figea en apercevant, sur le sol, l'ombre d'une femme. Elle avait les cheveux longs, comme sa mère, et son cœur s'emballa follement.

Il se mit à paniquer. Non, sa mère ne pouvait pas être là !

Ses doigts de pieds se recroquevillèrent dans la moquette et la voix de son père se fit entendre :

« C'est bon pour toi, chérie ? »

Harry s'approcha lentement et jeta un œil craintif à l'intérieur de la pièce mais il n'y avait que son paternel. Il était devant les fourneaux, apparemment occupé à préparer un repas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry en s'avançant, sentant monter la colère.

James se retourna et posa la spatule qu'il était en train d'utiliser.

« Et bien, nous te préparons un bon repas pour ta fête demain. Ce devait être une surprise. »

« Ma... fête ? »

Il s'avança encore pour apercevoir une sorte de ragoût en train de bouillir dans une casserole.

« Oui, ta mère m'a dit que demain on fêtait les Harry. Elle a toujours été très attachée à ce genre d'événement... »

Le sourire niais de son père lui fit serrer les poings.

« Arrête, » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda James d'un ton innocent.

« Arrête ça ! »

Harry s'élança alors vers lui pour éteindre la gazinière, le bousculant au passage.

« Je deviens fou à cause de toi ! » rugit-il en le poussant fortement. « Je deviens comme toi ! T'es _malade_ ! Tout le monde le dit ! »

James ne recula que d'un pas et son sourire se tordit en une grimace, puis les veines dans ses yeux se gonflèrent. Il vit rouge, littéralement, et Harry eut le réflexe instinctif de reculer. Son dos toucha un plan de travail et il se baissa quand l'adulte tendit les bras vers lui pour l'attraper. Il manqua tomber en avant mais se rattrapa de justesse et poussa avec ses mains sur le sol pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« HARRY ! » hurla James.

Le jeune homme prit directement la direction de la porte d'entrée mais son père se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir le verrou. Il lui agrippa le sweat, dans le dos, et le projeta en arrière avec une force impressionnante.

« Tu restes ICI ! »

Harry fit un vol plané dans le couloir et grimaça en levant des yeux plein de larmes sur son père. Il recula en rampant alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement et commença à hyperventiler, la peur lui montant à la tête.

James avait un nouveau visage, jamais il ne l'avait vu le regarder de cette façon, et il glapit quand il se pencha pour lui attraper les chevilles.

« Non ! Papa ! » jappa Harry en s'accrochant comme il put au sol. « Arrête ! »

Il se fit traîner jusque dans la cuisine puis relevé de force. James tira une chaise et lui ordonna de s'y asseoir. Tremblant, il obéit et le suivit des yeux quand il partit chercher quelque chose dans une armoire. Il sentit sa cage thoracique se compresser et l'air lui manqua quand il le vit revenir avec une grosse corde.

« Papa, » haleta Harry. « Non... s'il te plaît... »

« Maman est d'accord avec moi. Tu deviens difficile à éduquer ces derniers temps, il faut passer aux choses sérieuse pour que tu comprennes. »

Il attrapa les poignets de son fils pour les attacher derrière le dossier de la chaise puis enroula la corde autour de son ventre. Harry suffoquait à présent, la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

« J-j'arrive plus... à respirer, » fit-il d'une voix hachée.

James le sonda quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si c'était du cinéma ou pas, puis soupira, insensible à sa détresse. Il se détourna pour aller s'occuper de sa casserole.

« Tu réagis de façon disproportionnée, parfois, » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Si Harry n'avait pas été dans un tel état, il en aurait ri. Mais ce sont des larmes de désespoir qui coulèrent à la place, brouillant sa vue déjà affaiblie par l'adrénaline et par sa myopie. James posa ensuite une assiette bien remplie de son ragoût face à lui et poussa la chaise pour l'y mettre bien en face.

« Tu vas manger ce qu'on t'a préparé, » annonça-t-il en s'installant près de lui.

Harry eut un violent haut-le-cœur quand son paternel lui tendit une grosse cuillère et recula autant qu'il lui en fut possible, soudant son dos à la chaise, penchant la tête en arrière.

« Ouvre la bouche, » ordonna James en approchant la cuillère jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il ne put résister longtemps, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et écarquilla les yeux quand la cuillère s'enfonça dans sa bouche. Il recracha tout par réflexe et sentit à peine le coup que lui asséna son père au crâne pour le punir sa tête tournait, son souffle était bruyant. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir mais son instinct de survie lui fit tenir bon.  
Il tira sur ses liens dans son dos et se mordit la langue quand la panique fut à son comble.

« Ok, si c'est comme ça, tu l'auras cherché ! »

James sortit de la cuisine d'un pas vif. Il l'entendit s'affairer au loin et profita de son absence pour gesticuler comme un dément, sentant peu à peu la corde se détendre autour de ses poignets. Il grommela entre ses dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains en tirant de toutes ses forces, priant tous les dieux pour parvenir à se sortir de ce mauvais rêve, et enfin, la corde finit par céder. Il la dénoua alors de son ventre avec des gestes tremblants mais tout de même rapides et se releva de sa chaise d'un bond.

« Tu vas voir, Lily, quand il aura passé le reste du mois sans boire ni manger, il se sera calmé, » dit son père depuis le bout du couloir.

Harry sentit ses méninges chauffer en réfléchissant à une solution ou une sortie de secours et estima que la porte d'entrée était hors d'atteinte. Ses yeux firent ensuite le tour de la pièce et il se jeta sur le téléphone fixe accroché au mur. Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Chaque tonalité fit accélérer son cœur et enfin, son interlocuteur répondit :

« Allô ? »

« RON ! » beugla Harry. « J'ai besoin d'aide ! »  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, son père l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque et lui fit lâcher le combiné qui tomba au sol avec fracas.

« Putain d'enfoiré, » gronda James en le traînant dans le couloir.

Harry traîna les pieds, tenta d'opposer de la résistance, mais son père était trop fort. Il le poussa sans ménagement dans sa chambre, comme l'autre fois, mais Harry se rendit compte, alors que la porte se fermait à double tours dans son dos, qu'il avait pris soin de lui enlever son pc et son téléphone. Titubant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand il voulut l'ouvrir. Des clous avaient été enfoncés tout autour du châssis, elle était fixée au chambranle.

Harry poussa un cri de rage.

« PAPA ! » hurla-t-il en retournant à la porte pour y tambouriner. « OUVRE-MOI ! »

Dans le couloir, des pas se faisaient entendre, lourds et pressés. Il actionna plusieurs fois la poignée, la secoua, donna des coups de pieds dans le montant, sans succès. Il lui était insupportable de se retrouver enfermé, pris au piège comme un rat, et, finalement à courts d'idées, il s'accroupit. Son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot incontrôlable, il planta ses ongles dans ses genoux pour ne pas succomber à la folie, puis il entendit frapper à la fenêtre. Deux tocs, puis une voix. Une voix qu'il chérissait par dessus-tout, celle de Malfoy :

« Harry ! »

Comme animé par un ultime espoir, il se redressa et s'y précipita.

« Draco ! » appela-t-il, la voix saccadée. « Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Le jeune homme cilla vivement en voyant apparaître le visage ébouriffé et les grands yeux larmoyants de son ami. Il se pencha en avant et tenta de tirer sur le châssis.

« Il m'a enfermé ! Il a pété un plomb, » continua Harry, à bout de souffle. « Et je crois qu'il veut me tuer ! »

« Putain, » jura Draco en frappant contre la vitre. « J'arrive, je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Harry le regarda disparaître dans le noir et se laissa submerger par la panique en se laissant tomber à genoux. Où était parti Draco ? Allait-il trouver de l'aide ? Serait-il en danger s'il tentait d'entrer pour neutraliser son père, fou et surpuissant ?

Les larmes coulèrent, intarissables, amères, puis le silence se fit dans le couloir.

« Harry, » fit la voix, calme, de son père de l'autre côté de la porte. « Tu t'es calmé ? Maman aimerait te parler. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, épuisé. « Laisse-moi..., » murmura-t-il.

« Il n'est pas prêt, chéri. »

Harry se glaça. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses poils se dressèrent, et l'air devint d'un coup plus lourd. « Laisse-lui le temps d'accepter... »

C'était la voix de sa mère, douce et brutale à la fois. Surréaliste.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna lentement, à deux doigts de faire une syncope, mais il ne vit que la silhouette de son père. Elle était plus effrayante que les autres fois.

« Mon fils, je te demande de te laisser faire pour ton bien, » dit-il doucement. « Tu n'as pas voulu manger ton repas, je suis obligé de recourir à la manière forte. »

Sans prévenir ensuite, il lui sauta dessus et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, les deux grandes mains de James autour de sa gorge. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Imperceptible, il y sentit toutefois une fureur malsaine.

Au moment où il commença à tourner de l'œil, il y eut un gros choc et le corps de son père s'écroula contre lui. Les mains se desserrèrent et Harry se mit à tousser. Il comprit que c'était Draco qui l'avait sauvé quand celui-ci lui attrapa une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Viens ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry poussa le corps de son père inconscient, un peu hagard, et se leva tant bien que mal. Il chancela, s'agrippa au bras bienvenu de son ami et se laissa guider vers la sortie. Au même moment, sur le pas de la porte, Ron surgit de la nuit, essoufflé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait passé une veste au dessus de son pyjama.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ?! » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. « Où est ton père ?! »

Draco répondit à sa place : « Je suis arrivé à temps, il est dans la chambre. Je l'ai frappé avec une batte. »

« J'ai appelé les flics, » renchérit Ron, passant une main contre le bras de son meilleur ami dans un geste rassurant. « Ils devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Dehors, la famille Weasley arrivait au compte-gouttes et les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre au loin.

Rassuré d'être enfin en sécurité, Harry s'appuya contre Draco avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

Il se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital, et la première personne qu'il vit à son chevet fut Draco. Il lisait un bouquin, les jambes croisées, et la lumière du soleil rendait ses cheveux plus pâles encore.

« Tu es beau, » fit doucement Harry avec un sourire.

Draco frémit à sa voix et se tourna vers lui, refermant son bouquin. Un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

« Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je suis content de te voir, » murmura Harry en le regardant avec amour. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent sur la droite de Draco et son sourire s'élargit. « Toi aussi, maman. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le personnage de James et pour les mystères non résolus (par rapport à la mort de Lily et de Lucius), mais comme ça vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez x')  
Joyeux Halloween à tous ~


End file.
